May 13th
by Alexander - Godslayer
Summary: A story about Kim Possible dealing with one of her greatest challenges: Being the guardian of Shego's daughter. And when they find out they got one thing in common…


**Disclaimer:**

I do now own Kim Possible, nor any franchises or products mentioned in this fic of which I make no profit from. And original character Agni Drago belongs to fellow author Trackula. Now, hope you enjoy the story. Even though tends to screw up all the combinations of "?" and "!" around.

If you review, you'll get a reply.

* * *

><p>Warm water fell on her face, and then down through her naked body, washing the stress away. She told herself to stay calm. This was nothing compared to how things were before, after all, when she had to hide her skin color and wear that stupid uniform. Showing her pale green complexion sure brought a couple of problems. After all, not every day you see a girl with green skin at middle school, but by now, beginnings of her last middle school year, she knew the stares were decreasing, and most of her new classmates had already gotten used to it. Maybe in one more year, she might not have to worry anymore. If Middletown High School had a world-saving-girl treated like any other, she supposed a green skinned girl wouldn't be such a big deal.<p>

Not that she dared hope too much, though. Experience had taught her to never be so optimistic.

And she liked this. Sure, it wasn't as cool as it would be to live with her mother, but she had grown to realize that the idea she had about how living with her would be was probably a childish dream and far from how things would really be. She told herself that, if such life was something her mother did not desire for her, she ought to take the advice.

All in all, she could always start her own career in villainy when she'd turn eighteen if she wanted, she thought while smirking.

A knock in the bathroom's door, followed by a familiar voice, shifted her attention.

"Agni, you hear me?" Kim Possible – Agni's designated tutor and guardian – asked while barely stepping into the bathroom.

"What is it?"

Sensing no problem with her stepping in, Kim walked into the room and closed the door behind her.

"Your mother just called." She told the twelve year old girl, who suddenly hit the curtains revealing only her head across it.

"Really?"

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry." Kim said, sighing at the usual anxiousness of the pre-teen every time that woman called, "My mother told her you were in the shower, so she'll call in half an hour."

"Oh… okay." She said walking back under the shower, "is that all?"

"Basically, but before I forget, there was something I wanted to ask you…"

"What?"

"Well, my birthday is coming up soon so I was wondering…"

"What? I have to get you a present?" She asked with a hint of annoyance.

Kim sighed in spite of herself, "No, you don't – not that I would hold it against you if you did, of course – but it got me thinking that I don't know yours…"

"My what?" The pale girl could sometimes find herself lost due to how fast the redhead could talk.

"Your birthday," She clarified, "When is it?"

Somewhere in her mind Kim had the odd impression that, considering the ambience she was raised in, birthdays might possibly mean nothing to Agni and she shouldn't be surprised if they all passed it by during their latest months living together and no one noticed.

"Oh, May 13th."

Kim blinked, "What?"

"I said it's on May 13th! And no, you don't need to get me a present either so…"

"May 13th!"

"Well, duh! That's what I'm saying! Are you deaf or something now?"

"B-but… that is-"

"What? A forbidden date to have one's birthday?"

"No, it's… that's my birthday too!"

Agni's answer came not as words – at first – but as her shoving the shower's curtain aside, shamelessly revealing her naked body and the incredulous look on her face.

"…_whaaat!_"

The redhead nodded.

"You… you're kidding." She said the best she could while her brain was trying to sink the fact down, "So we are…?"

"Sharing the party."

"Wha… what party!"

Kim blinked, twice. Had she been right?

"You never had a birthday party?"

"I… I've got gifts, I got my uncles coming to visits, I got cake and blew the candles, b-but… a party…"

"I'll start making the arrangements…" the redhead decided as she turned around and walked to the door.

"What! Hey, wait! You're not throwing me any party!"

**May 13****th****. The Party**

It wasn't like she was superstitious, but today was one of those days that made her _suspect…_

The thirteenth day of the month, plus it being her thirteenth birthday, and it _did_ feel like misfortune was falling down on her like a freaking avalanche. Not that anyone else would relate, she'd bet. Everyone around seemed to be having fun, talking with each other, having snacks at the table, or playing an improvised mini-soccer at the backyard, despite the age difference that there was between some teammates that was equal to Agni's with Kim.

'_My first birthday party,'_ she thought with dismay as she eyed the living room from her spot at the couch. _'What did I do to deserve this?'_

Searching for one responsible of this unholy event, she noticed the redhead walking toward her, telephone at hand.

"Here" she offered the device, "Someone to wish you happy birthday."

'_Well, first thing for that would be taking me out of here…'_ she thought, but simply took the phone, wondering who the hell it could be. Everyone who would call from Go City had already done it during the morning.

"Yo!"

"What'n blazes is goin' on!" a familiar voice yelled.

She had to pull the phone away to protect her ear. "Why, if it isn't the Hillbilly!"

"Happy freakin' birthday, Green!" Joss – Kim's younger cousin – replied, sounding obviously insincere.

It had been less than two months since Agni had meet the ranch girl when she and her father visited the house, and Agni's hopes of not crossing her again 'til the terrible date of her next visit had been just crushed by her _birthday_ no less!

'_Gotta get used to her,'_ she told herself before answering, "Oh, thank you so fucking much!"

After all, for all she knew, she and Joss might end up being roomates here in Kim's house next year. Hoping to give Joss a better education that what she could get at the ranch, her father, Slim asked his brother, James Possible, if Joss could stay with them so she could attend Middletown's high school. Which meant Joss and Agni would be entering together no less. And sharing the room, since the Possibles only had one guest room, and...

"Hell, _today?_" Joss asked.

Agni sighed, "Not any happier than you are!"

"Ya'll better not be ruinin' mah cousin's birthday, Green!"

"Don't give me ideas, _will you?_" The pale girl replied. That actually didn't sound so bad.

"Ya' try somethin' and I'll have ya' leashed to ole' Tornado for a ride ya' won't forget!"

"Oh, can't wait for it!" She taunted her.

"Be nice!" She yelled at her right before hanging the phone, knowing Agni wouldn't listen, which meant this was her only way to keep the last word for herself.

Agni threw the phone back to its place, successfully making it land just right, but remaining angry and bitter. Yet unaware that in a few days she'd be receiving a gift from the very same girl she was cursing now.

At the sound of the doorbell, Agni's attention went to the entering guests, Ron Stoppable (or Goldilocks, as she preferred to call him). Kim's best friend and obviously one of the guests that were there for her, among others classmates of Kim, some of which she heard were cheerleaders.

She saw the cursed redhead greeting him with a kiss on the check and a hug, and then she gave her a present. Clothes, she could guess from the flexible packaging. And then – oh, lord… he was walking toward her.

"Happy birthday, lil' Agni!" He said cheerfully.

"B'day!" Rufus added from Ron's pocket.

"Oh, I'm so serving myself some fried naked mole-rat today…" The no longer preteen said just loud enough for the sidekick to listen.

"Hey, c'mon! Be nice to Rufus for a change, he even thought of your present!"

That took her off guard. "A present! For _me!_"

"Of course, here!" He said, reaching for the bag in his back and taking out a short pile of comic books tied together. "For you!"

"Devil May Cry…" she read on the cover of them, which featured a white haired guy dressed mostly in red and wielding twin handguns, plus a notable long sword on his back. Kinda cool, she though, but… "You're giving me secondhand comics, uh?"

"Be grateful, those are old. You can't get them in stores anymore…"

Well, that was something, she'd guess.

"And how come your phallic friend here thought I would like this?"

"Well, you see…" He began, sitting right beside her, "Rufus pointed out to me that the lead character was kinda similar to your mother, and I saw his point, so…"

"To my _mother!_" Agni interrupted, "How!"

"Well, really good fighter, wears a trademark color, has a distinctive colorization – the hair, that's it, is also pretty snarky and badass as well, and he- OH! But don't tell her I mentioned that last one, okay!"

She smirked, and Ron knew begging would be pointless.

"Oh, well, how much can it hurt?" He said, dismissing the issue, "Still, I hope you enjoy them."

"Hey, Agni!"

Both occupants of the couch suddenly turned to face a boy just slightly older than Agni that was standing in front of the couch with a glass full of chocolate milk in his hand. She recognized him: Uriel Ryman, a year above her and one of the few people around school that she might be willing to consider a friend. Agni couldn't help but to huff at the irony of how Uriel's hair – up and including the color – looked pretty similar to comic's lead character.

"Friend of yours?"

"Oh, you're a Kim Possible's sidekick, aren't you!" Uriel exclaimed once he noticed the blond teenager, "Uh… sorry, what was your name?"

"…Ron Stoppable." He said, and Agni snorted. His tone of voice didn't hide the dismay he felt for how hardly anyone seemed to ever remember his name.

"Uriel" The boy replied, shaking hands with him, "Sorry I forgot your name, won't happen again."

"I'll be the most cheerful girl on earth before that ever stops happening." Agni couldn't help but remark.

"Oh, Agni!"

"What?"

"You know, some of the girls of your class wanted me to ask you: Do you know if Kim Possible gives out autographs?"

"And why don't they fucking go ask her themselves!" The young teen barked. It infuriated her that those girls would come to the party more because of Kim than for her. Not that she wanted any attention, but she had read the invitations and – even though the party was for both (not that you could guess for the decoration, though) – they said "Happy Birthday, Agni", which meant those bitches decided to assist but not because of any honest intentions of celebrating her birthday, but only for a chance to meet the popular local hero.

"Oh, don't worry," Ron told Uriel, "I'm sure KP won't have any problem."

"I see, thanks!" The white haired boy replied before focusing on Agni again, "You okay?"

She just sighed and shrugged. She just… wasn't sure how she _should_ feel. This was her first birthday party _ever_ and she couldn't help feeling alien to it. Goddamn that Kim…

"Here." He said, offering her his drink. Agni hesitated for a moment, but finally accepted the gesture. "I'm gonna go talk back to those girls and then I got to be referee for the next soccer match. You guys can come see it if you want!"

And then he left. Ron stood up right after and looked back at her again.

"Want me to put those somewhere?" He asked pointing to the comics.

"Give them to the Brain Mage." She replied. That was her nickname for Anne.

"Okay."

"And…" She looked aside to say this, keeping her voice as low as possible, "thanks…"

He simply smiled and caressed her head before leaving, astutely fast enough to escape Agni's wrath.

Alone again, she eyed around at the party. I annoyed her so much…

The whole Possible house had been decorated, and Kim had made it a point to add as much green and black as possible. No need to ask why. Oh, but it wasn't that which annoyed her…

Many students of her class had been invited, and it surprised Agni that, while some of the guests she barely knew, the arrangement had managed to keep some of the punks Agni detested away from it. When this whole thing started, she had expected some of those assholes to show up and try to ruin her mood by picking on her skin tone again. But it didn't happen. However, it wasn't that what annoyed her either…

She liked every bit of food served. They even had chocolate milk for everyone at the evening, which Anne had openly told everyone that it was a custom in the family, keeping Agni's love for the drink a secret. A nice gesture but that wasn't what annoyed her either…

What annoyed her so much was just… _how!_

How in the world did Kim Possible arrange everything so fitting to Agni's tastes! How did she distribute the invitations to her classmates, but knew exactly which ones to keep out! And how did she even know to invite Uriel, when he wasn't even her classmate! How did she… okay, it wasn't really surprising if anyone in the Possible family had noticed Agni's love for chocolate milk, but how come they knew she'd rather keep it secret too! Even Kim's gift to Agni – the entire set of Simoun DVD Releases (_'How did she even know I like this Anime! I never told a soul!_') – was pretty much what she would have hoped for if she'd dare have such expectations!

It made her feel like her gifts for the redhead – yes, she had gotten her a couple of gifts after all: the latest CDs of Brittina and MC Honey – paled in comparison, but even then Kim took her gifts far better than she could have expected.

She hated to admit it, but… she was beginning to doubt her own mother, with whom Agni shared nearly everything, could have arranged for a better party than this one.

Letting out a sigh of exasperation, Agni eyed the so dammed redhead for a moment. Kim was headed to the door again, to welcome a new guest.

"Monique!" The redhead exclaimed, giving her dear friend a hug.

"How's my best GF? Oh, I missed ya, girl."

"I can't believe you're here, how did you make it?"

"Hey, some things are more important than studies, and my BGF's birthday? You can bet that one, babe!"

Kim hugged her again, "Thanks, 'nique!"

"No worries, girl! 'sides, I would have done anything to get out of college's dorm for OIAW, you still owe me for leaving to me get stuck with the Queen B for a roommate of all people!"

"Ow, c'mon! What was I supposed to do? I had Agni to take care of and…"

"I'm kidding, girl! Not gonna hold it against ya, babe. You know me." She went on, "But hey, now you _got_ to introduce me to this daughter of yours!"

"My _what!_ S-she's just my protégé!"

"Knowing ya, I'm surprised you haven't made her a Possible yet. Can't believe you're trusting that bitch the poor child's got for a mother…"

"Don't say that, please." Kim objected, "She's… she's honestly trying to change things for the best."

"'bout time, I'll say." The Afro-American woman declared, and then pausing to clasp her hands together, "So, where's our little Kim Junior?"

"Yeah, don't call her that 'less you wanna see what she inherited from her mother besides the skin color… and the attitude." And practically everything else, Kim kept to herself.

Passing through the living room – and letting Monique greet a couple of friends – the duo reached the couch where they found the grumpy looking now thirteen years old girl sitting.

"Aw, aren't you such a cutie!"

Usually Agni was fast to react, but in this occasion, by the time she noticed that a dark skinned teen was kneeled before her and pinching her cheeks, she knew her sense had failed her for once…

"WHA-!" Didn't fail to grab the woman by the wrists and push the hands instantly away, though, "And who the hell are you?"

"Oh, I'm your aunt!"

"My WHAT!"

"_Monique!_"

"Oh, if you must know!" Monique went on, standing up and passing her arm around Kim's shoulder, "I'm your 'dopted momma here's best GF in the world, so you know, I can be a fraternal aunt for you if ya need one, kiddo!"

Agni decided to ignore the whole 'adopted momma' part. "So you two're dykes?"

"My, girlfriend, your daughter has quite a mouth! I'm gonna have to take ya to the cops for improper upbringing!"

For once, Agni felt like relating to the redhead when her hand went to her face, unable to respond to her friend's comments in any other way.

"So, who's the butch?" Agni kept on.

"Hate to break your fantasies, kiddo-"

"'As if!"

"-but mah girl and I here are straight as arrows."

"Yeah, right…" Kim lied, keeping the bitter irony of her friend's incorrect statement to herself.

"So!" Monique continued, kneeled down in front of the little teen once more. "Up to some family bonding?"

"Haven't heard a better suggestion ever since BZ's invitation to Bueno Nacho." The girl replied as she stood up and walked away.

Monique blinked as she stood up, "What's with that?"

"BZ, which stands for Benjamin Zachary, or Blasting Zone as he made himself known, tried to kidnap her shortly after she moved here."

"Oh… so I guess I started off with the wrong foot, uh?"

"Pretty much, yeah…"

"Geez… who did your daughter got such temper from? Ow, c'mon, don't ya go face-palming on me, girl!"

* * *

><p>She hadn't aimed for anywhere when she began walking, but she ended up in the backyard watching the soccer match. She never cared much for this type of sport, even less for watching, but she considered it was kinda amusing to see kids her age play with teens almost twice their size. Even more amusing was that the teams weren't just age mixed, but also gender mixed. Goldilocks was playing there as well, trying to properly guide a brunette classmate of her's and a black-haired boy she didn't know, into breaking the enemy's defense.<p>

So this was a birthday party, she reflected.

'_Never really expected to have one… wouldn't celebrate them myself, anyway…'_

She couldn't help noticing, though, as she reflected on the circumstances, that there was a voice in the back of her mind nagging her 'bout how such a decision would be just plain and pointlessly _sad_. She smacked herself in the head to shrug that thought away.

"Everything's fine?" She heard Kim asked as the redhead kneeled besides her.

Agni simply looked at her and then back to the match.

"Is this like this every year for you?"

"Somewhat" She replied, "I went out to make this one the biggest, though. It's usually more modest, with just friends and food around the house."

'_Friends…'_ she thought over. _That_ was what she felt she'd have trouble bringing home for her birthdays. Looking around, she could probably count the ones she'd invite with one hand, and the only one present right now was Uriel, who was directing the match.

Okay, maybe she'd have to use two if she counted those who didn't annoy her.

She then thought of Kim, her tutor and guardian, and wondered… if by her next birthday they weren't living together, would she invite Kim over? Then she remembered it would be the redhead's birthday as well, and she might probably be better off going to Kim's party since it was guaranteed to be more successful.

Then she twitched. The realization that she thought of assisting with Kim's parties as granted right now was… jarring at least.

"Agni…" Kim called, "You… you know Monique was just joking, right?"

The younger girl sighed, "Your friend's an idiot."

The redhead bit her lip. "I… I'm sorry if that bothered you, it's just…"

"Don't." Agni commanded.

The younger girl bit her lip this time. If there was one thing that honestly bothered her nowadays, that was Kim apologizing. Sometimes she felt it was due and she took it well, but more often than not, the redhead apologized for such little things that Agni had reacted antagonistically to, but that – in the end – made Agni felt like she had been impatient and intolerant, and that made her feel horrible about herself, especially when she knew she was ought to be grateful but couldn't really bring herself to openly show it.

"Everything's fine," she added, "really!"

Half a year ago things might have been different, and maybe tomorrow as well, but today… today she didn't want to make Kim feel bad about herself. Not her, not today…

She felt the young woman's hand rubbing her back, and she turned to meet her warm, comforting smile. Agni felt her lips trembling at the sight as her own face was struggling between remaining stoic and returning the smile. Damn, she was blushing, she realized, but… she actually wanted to return it… the smile, that is. How hard could it be? Just… look at her, ignore everyone else, and curve your lips in that stupid fashion you hate but want to share right now for-

_WHAM__!_

In less than a second, Kim's expression passed from warm and smiling to distress and horror as her protégé was suddenly thrown to the floor after the match's ball escaped the players and flew straight to the poor girls face, knocking her to the ground.

"Agni!"

But before she could do anything, the younger girl had already sat up in an instant, the fire in her eyes directed toward the soccer arena, sending a chill down to every player's spine, enough fear for the brunette classmate to point to the one to blame for such shot: The black-haired boy she didn't know.

"Livius!" Agni heard Goldilocks calling. "Why did you-"

"It was an accident." The boy excused himself.

"Accident or not, it doesn't matter," The blond young man instructed the boy, "Go and tell lil' Agni you're sorry."

Livius blinked, "I'm not."

"Damn right he's not!" Agni yelled, standing up, "But you're SO gonna be!" She then redirected her eyes to Ron. "Re-arrange the teams! I'm _playing!_"

And with that said, she turned around and began walking back to the house.

"Agni…" Kim called.

"I'll be back as soon as I'm ready" She said, looking over her shoulder back at Livius, "Ya' better be ready, jerk!"

Nobody in the field said a word until Ron walked up to the young black haired boy. "Now you've done it!"

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, having changed into a set of clothes more suitable for playing sports, Agni stood in the field, eager to kick some ass.<p>

"Everything's goddam ready!" She demanded to know.

"Ready and set!" She heard a well-known voice replying right behind her, which made her turn back to find her redheaded tutor dressed up for the match and in the field as well.

"And what are _you_ doing here!" She asked Kim.

"Mother and daughter bonding!" Monique yelled, catching both mother's and daughter's attention. "Give it your best, girls!"

Agni sighed, "Quite the wiseass lover you got yourself, uh?"

"You don't know the half of it." Kim murmured, once again the irony of the statement echoing in her mind.

"What was that?" Her protégé asked.

"Nothing. Now… focus on the game if you want to win."

"Oh, I _am_ gonna win!"

"Okay, everyone!" Uriel commanded, making all the players get into their positions. They were playing on teams of six, counting the goalkeepers, both of which were male teens. One team had Agni, Kim, a teen of dyed blond hair that was once in Kim's school and whose girlfriend was cheering for their team, a naturally blond boy wearing a white coat two sizes too big (definitely not the kind of outfit for playing soccer), and a brunette girl who looked a bit too afraid of whatever came next. The opposite team had Ron, Livius, a long, dark haired girl once cheerleader alongside Kim, and two twin sisters of Agni's age that would be identical if it wasn't because one clearly ate more than the other. "Get ready!"

Kim hurriedly walked up to Agni.

"You're the star of this show," she whispered to her ear, "I'm just a supporting character."

With that said, she quickly went back to her position – defender – and Agni, walking to the middle of the field, decided to let things be this way.

'_The star…'_ resounded in her mind, she normally didn't like that much attention, but… _'well, it _**is**_ my birthday.'_

Uriel gave the order, and the game started. The thin twin of the opposite team passed the ball to Ron, who went forward with it, kicking it back to the leading twin when Agni tried to intercept him.

"You two, intercept them!" Kim ordered, moving the two blonds to block the opposite team's offence and force them to pull back the ball. "Now's our chance!"

Deciding following Kim's lead was the best option for now, Agni took the chance as the opposite team defended the ball by taking it back, and took it from one of them – the former cheerleader – in the middle of an exchange, kicking it away from them and ready to be intercepted by the natural blond. Agni followed him who, upon being intercepted, passed the ball back to her. It was her chance to score, she though, when suddenly…

'_You…!'_

…her path was blocked by no one else than Livius. Both players, apparently of the same ages, stared at each other for a second and then the boy tried to take the ball from her. Agni resisted, pulling back and trying to run around him, but when she did that she ended up losing the ball to him, who kicked it towards his teammates, regaining their offensive.

She wanted to punch the little bastard right there, but knew that'd only get her in troubles and instead ran back to help the others. She'd have her chance again.

After Ron was intercepted by Kim, her team regained the ball and quickly pushed for the offense, this time with the whole team going offensive and blocking as many opponents as possible.

But as the goalkeeper of the opposite team indicated everyone, they adjusted their defense so that the same thing as before would happen: The ball would be passed to Agni and she'd be intercepted by Livius, who they counted to take it away from her. Agni found herself in a predicament, when…

"Pass it back!" Someone on the team indicated, and though reluctant, she did as told, realizing after doing so – as she looked back – that she gave the ball to Kim. "Go forth!"

Ron tried to stop Kim, but Kim dogged him and passed the ball to Agni – now in an open position – who then landed the deciding kick and…

"GOAL!" Uriel yelled, then raising a paper over a table in his arm and writing down on it, "One for the… er, Mothers and Daughters Team?"

Everyone raised their eyebrows at that.

"MONIQUE!" Kim yelled at her friend, blushing all over. Her friend only gave her a smile and the thumps up in reply.

"You're not playing _pregnant_, are you?" Hope, Kim's fellow cheerleader in high school, who was playing in the opposite team questioned the redhead.

"What! I-I'm not!"

"Oh, good." The dark haired young woman replied. "You had me worried for a moment."

"Hey, Uriel!" Ron called, "what's our team's name?"

"Uhm… the Naked Mole Rats."

Only then Kim and Agni noticed Rufus sitting on Monique's desk. The black woman and the little rodent gave them the thumps up once more.

"Booyah!" Ron exclaimed, "C'mon, guys, we got to set the score back in favor of the Naked Mole Rats!"

Hope sighed, "I'm _so_ enthusiastic…"

'_Anything as long as we're back on the game…'_ Agni thought to herself. The stupidity was being overwhelming.

The team went back to their positions, and the Naked Mole Rats started with the ball. Agni tried quickly to take it for herself, but while she stole it from the thin twin, she lost it to Hope who intercepted her right after. She cursed her inexperience in this game and forced herself to adapt faster to it. The natural blond in white coat failed to take the ball from Hope, who then had to face Kim, but then she pulled the ball back and, to everyone's surprise, their Molerat's goalkeeper had ran forward and kicked the ball faster than many had ever seen.

"GOAL!" Uriel yelled once more.

"Are goalkeepers useful for anything?" The brunette girl asked her blond classmate, who just shrugged.

"C'mon, let's regain the advantage." Josh, Kim's former crush, encouraged his fellow team members, "Let's show them what Mothers and Daughters can do!"

"That's one interesting thing I'm gonna tell my parents tonight" Their goalkeeper mentioned, "Hey, 'rents! Today I was both a mother and a daughter, how cool is that?"

After some laughter, the game started once more, and this time, it _lasted_. Ten minutes later the ball was still coming and going and no team had scored so far. At this, Agni was coming to terms with one weakness she hadn't realized she had yet: Stamina.

She was used to action, she was used to tactics, she was used to fight, but not to maintain constant, demanding physical activity over long minutes without taking a rest. Every activity she used to get herself involved in usually lasted much less than this. It was wearing her out, her respiration accelerated, her body sweating, yet she refused to give up, but knew she couldn't give her best anymore in this condition.

Her frustration was building up as well. She just wanted to pick the ball and send it right to the goal in one kick, but that was MUCH easier said than done, especially with everyone interrupting her every time she had the ball, which only added to her tension.

She decided she had had it when Livius intercepted her once more, unleashing everything of her in her following move, which she didn't even plan. The ball was kicked by both kids at the same time, but Agni had put so much strength in it that it ended up sending the ball upwards, and _high_.

Everyone started at it for a while... except for the one who decided to act instead of stare. And then everyone was staring at Kim, as she jumped high into the air, turned around and – in the middle of her air spin – kicked the ball with her right leg, hasting her spin and sending the fought-over item flying right into the goal, the keeper too stunned like to even try to stop it.

"_GOAL_!" Uriel yelled, his astonishment evident in his voice.

And as if his one word made them all react, everyone congratulated the redhead's amazing move, some formally, some not so much.

'_Fucking A...'_ Agni congratulated in silence, impressed as everyone else and hating herself for that.

Kim was just dismissing their words as if it was nothing. "No Big", as she used say. Until someone caught everyone's attention.

"We're having cake in not too long!" Anne announced to everyone. "You guys may want to cease this game, I think."

"Yeah... I think we just had a good closure to it." Hope commented, and everyone seemed to agree. Besides, looking up, it was already sunset. It would be dark in matter of minutes.

"I wanna see the cake!" The blond kid commented before running towards the house, the brunette following him.

All of them went on leaving the improvised sport field, and Agni was suddenly halted by Kim approaching her.

"I'm sorry" She apologized – _again_ – darn it.

"What for?"

"For stealing the spotlight back there" She explained, and Agni remembered her previously saying who was the star, "I just... got rather excited seeing you try so hard, that I got inspired and well... my competitive side got the best of me."

'_I inspired her?'_ Agni repeated in her mind while blinking, not sure what to think of that. She just shrugged it off, and then shrugged her shoulders. "Think nothing of it."

"But..."

"It's your birthday, too, anyway." The younger girl reminded the older, who couldn't find a way to retort that, so she just nodded.

"That was a great game" someone else said, and both Kim and Agni turned to see Uriel. "Agni, you planning on entering the soccer team once you enter high school? I'm sure the team would welcome you, even if you aren't that experienced."

"Not my sport" She replied, "Leave that to idiots like that kid… who was he, anyway?"

"Livius?" Uriel asked. Agni nodded.

"I… I don't think I particularly invited him."

"He came with me," Uriel explained, "there was some problem with his family and I thought he'd be better away from home, so I brought him here… sorry if that caused any trouble."

Agni huffed, "Whatever."

"He just told me he was leaving, though, so he won't cause you anymore troubles." Uriel told her. "But say… you aren't planning on entering any sport teams, then?"

"I will" She replied, thinking she'd better try and do something about her stamina. "Got to…"

Kim smiled, "Wanna try what I used to?"

And Agni frowned, "Cheerleading!"

"What? You'd look cute!"

"For-fucking-get it!" She replied, turning her head around, which let Kim notice how the light curiously reflected around the girl's neck.

"Hey, wait a min…" She murmured, reaching over to touch the younger girl's neck and face, "Agni, you're soaked wet!"

"Uhm… yeah, so freaking what?"

"It won't be good for your health if you stay that way." Uriel mentioned.

"Not to mention it's really nasty, so go take a shower" Her tutor indicated, "I'll ask mom to delay the cake a bit"

Agni sighed. She really couldn't care less for those things Kim and Uriel mentioned. Besides, for all she knew, she apparently couldn't even catch a cold thanks to the powers she inherited from her mother. But truth was, she had one good reason to take a shower and that was that she felt uncomfortable, all sweated like that. She silently turned around and walked towards the house, not bothering to answer.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later Agni was picking up some new clothes to dress, doing her best as she looked into the mirror to ignore Kim's "You'd look cute" that kept resonating in her mind. Five more minutes later – having already decided – she was walking down the house's stairs back to the living room, still unsure of what to think of the fact that her current shirt used to be Kim's, though.<p>

She cursed her distracted mind when, upon reaching the living room, she realized that everyone was waiting for her for the worst part of the whole day.

"Happy Birthday to you!" They all began singing, clapping her hands to the rhythm, and Agni couldn't think of another occasion where she wanted _this_ much for earth to swallow her right where she stood.

'_At least the cake looks tasty…'_ she thought to herself in a desperate attempt to remain optimistic as Kim walked her towards the table to the chocolate cake with a 13-shaped candle lighted up right on top of it. That was when… _'Wait a hero-impaling second! This isn't right!'_

"Go for it, Agni!" Kim indicated, referring to the blowing the candles, once the song was over.

And Agni _did_ go for it.

"OW!" The redhead yelled, raising and picking her now aching ankle she owed Agni for. "What was that for!"

"Why are you doing this!" Agni demandingly questioned, realizing how sick she was and of what.

"What are you talking about?" Her guardian retorted, self-conscious of the scene they were making in front of all the guests "It's your birthday!"

"It's _OUR_ birthday!" The now teenager corrected her, "So stop making it all about me!"

She looked like she was about to talk back, but in the end, Kim only closed her eyes, relaxed her shoulders, and nodded to the little girl.

"You're right."

And oddly enough, just from that, Agni felt… happy.

"Mom!" The now eighteen years old teen called.

"On it, dear!"

Anne quickly went to the kitchen and came back with an 18-shaped candle she gave her daughter to place in the same cake right after it was lit up with the one already there. Now both stars of the day stood side by side at the end of the table, looking at their cake.

"Made your wish?"

"Don't need to."

And looking around… yeah, she really didn't. The freedom to show herself like she really was, the freedom to tell who her mother was, the chance to stay in contact with those she wanted, a room of her own without ridiculously arbitrary schedule, a less authority, more comfortable education, someone she could actually count on (even if she'd never admit it), and as if that wasn't enough, stupid friends, parties with cake, and a family that looked after her desires.

She had even _more_ than what she ever wished for.

"Let's go then."

But after they blew the candles together, she realized – too late, crap – that if there was anything she would ask for, that was-

For the second time on that day, the doorbell got the best of her attention. James opened the door.

"Why, hello?"

"Yes, excuse me" a middle-age man in something resembling a military suit began as he adjusted the box he was holding beneath his right arm and took out a document "I got a package for… Miss Agni Drago."

"That would be me." Agni said, appearing with Kim behind the teen's father.

"Alright, who's gonna sign this?"

"I will" Kim said, stepping forward.

Agni saw the word written on the box and immediately took it in, letting the one legally in charge of her right now to deal with the rest. Kim, however, had seconds thought when she saw what company was delivering this.

"Hench Co?" She asked the man with a serious expression, "What's the meaning of this?"

"It's just an arranged delivery, miss."

"A delivery from-!" But she caught herself when she realized exactly _who_ would be sending something to this girl, on this day and through this way. "Oh, _right…_" She finished. _'Wish she had told me.'_

Kim signed the packing slip and gave it back to the man, who bowed before going away. Kim closed the door and looked at Agni, who was opening the box in front of several kids of her age.

"What is it?" Uriel asked.

"Fucking hell…" Agni voiced, raising her gift, "A PSP!"

"PSP?" The brunette girl from the soccer game asked.

"Play Station Portable" another kid explained, "A videogame console."

"That's so cool! Who brought you that!"

"The coolest person in the world!" Agni replied with a wide grin on her face as she checked the box again to find a game for the damn thing, one which tittle certainly surprised her, _'Devil May Cry! The same franchise Goldilocks thought of for me? What are the odds?'_

And while the kids were all excited about Agni's gift, the telephone rang. Kim saw her mother going for it, but…

"Mom, wait!" She called, then turning to "Agni!"

The younger birthday girl looked up over her classmates to the redhead, understanding she was telling her to pick the phone, but not why. After all, who would be calling her… _'Oh, right!'_

She quickly put the portable console and the game back into the box, picked it up and ran with it toward the phone right beside the couch.

"Hi!"

"Happy birthday, Agni" the voice at the other end said, and Agni found herself struggling to contain her happiness.

"Thanks… mom."

Kim bit her lower lip seeing the shine in Agni's eyes, partly surprised she could feel so darn happy for the daughter of the woman she used to fight practically weekly until some months ago, when everything changed upon the arrival of this child to both their lives. She chuckled to herself when she realized how that sounded…

Then her humor soured when she noticed the kids talking.

"Her mom, the criminal?"

"I heard so, is it true?"

"She's over the phone? Shouldn't someone call the police and track the call?"

"Kim Possible's a hero, right? Why's she ignoring this?"

The redhead couldn't decide whenever it would be right or not to tell them this was none of their business and stop minding Agni's call, but thankfully, her mother found the perfect solution for her.

"Now, who wants cake?" She announced to everyone, "Hurry if you want your piece."

Happy to see Agni was given the privacy she wanted – yet knowing her feelings were hypocritical to a point – Kim walked toward the couch and sat beside her birthday partner.

"Yeah, really, she did all this… you told her to?" Agni said over the phone, eyeing the redhead for a moment, "Yeah, right… that's like her… yeah, I got your present. It's great!" … "For real? That… that'd be great, yeah, I'll tell her now." She then turned away for a moment and talked to Kim just loud enough for the two of them, "Mom says she might come visit me soon, you'll arrange things, right?" Kim nodded, "She says she will… uhm, to her? Uh… alright. I'll see you soon then, looking forward to it… goodbye, mom."

Agni then offered Kim the phone, "She says she wants to talk to you."

"Thanks" She responded, glad to have been correct in her assumption that Agni's mother would eventually want to talk with her. "Could you go get some cake for both of us?"

"Uh… okay." She replied, deciding there shouldn't be anything interesting about their conversation. But didn't fail to notice only once she was _far enough_ Kim started to talk.

"Shego…" She called, feeling pleased just from talking with her.

"Princess…" The voice she was longing to hear replied, "how are you?"

"I'm great" She replied, again just loud enough for her to listen, "Now I'm great."

She raised her knees up to her chest, trying not to blush. She wanted to believe she was over this, but here she was, feeling like she was back to fifteen and talking over the phone with Josh Mankey.

"I… can't believe all you did for Agni" The criminal woman told her, "I… really owe you one now, don't I?"

"Of course not! I did this because I wanted to, for Agni."

"I know, but…" She sighed, "…why do you have to be like you are?"

"Don't say that," she pleaded.

"Sorry… so, Agni already told you, right?"

"You're coming, yeah."

"I want that to be… for the three of us."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…." Shego replied with a wishful tone that didn't pass unnoticed by the redhead, "She… she doesn't know, right?"

"Of course not."

"Think we should tell her?"

"Whenever you're ready."

"Thanks, and… oh, Kimmie, check the box of Agni's present."

"Mh?" She voiced, picking the box that Agni left there in the couch with her. "What about it?"

"It's got a fake end."

Kim broke said fake end and found something else hidden there. Her eyes went wide as she lifted the item in front of her eyes. "This… this is…!"

"Happy birthday, Kimmie." The woman said, "don't worry. It's not stolen."

"It's… beautiful." She replied, amazed by the amount of jewels the necklace had.

"It's fitting."

"Shego, I… wait, when did I tell you my birthday?"

"I checked" She replied, "I was surprised by the date, though… how did Agni take it?"

Kim chuckled, "You should have seen her face."

"Bet it wasn't too different from mine." She said before clearing her voice, "I know I don't give the impression but… I care for these things, Cupcake."

"Thank you…" She replied, looking at her present once more, "I'm looking forward for your visit as well."

"Same here… and again, thanks for taking care of my daughter."

"No big." She replied, "You already know… I care for her too."

"I hope this all turns out for the best."

"I'm praying for that as well." Kim agreed, "Pleasure talking to you."

The kissy-sound Shego gave as reply made Kim giggle, "Same to you."

"Happy birthday… and see you soon, Princess."

Kim felt an urge for voicing three certain words, but resisted it. "Thanks, Shego… goodnight."

The sound was once again repeated and the older woman hung up, leaving Kim with only her feelings and herself.

"Hey!" …and Agni, of course, "you deaf or what!"

"Sorry" She replied, taking the piece of cake Agni brought for her. "Thanks."

Agni didn't reply instantly. Instead she looked around at the party for a moment, and then back at her tutor, "Quite a party, uh?"

"You tell me."

"What?"

"Nothing", she replied, resting back on the couch and smiling to herself, _'Best birthday ever.'_

* * *

><p>But even the best things must come to an end, and the party's was just a couple hours later. The guests were slowly leaving one by one, some casually, some wishing the birthday girls the best one last time.<p>

Monique, Ron and Uriel were among the latest to leave. Kim hugged and kissed them goodbye, even Uriel for Agni's part, since the little girl had fallen asleep on the couch.

'_Her first party,'_ the redhead reminded herself. _'It must have worn her out.'_

After helping her parents clean up a bit, the family was getting ready to go to bed. Kim picked Agni's knocked out body from the couch and delicately carried her to her bedroom, not bothering to turn the guest room's lights on but only relying on the illumination coming from the open door, just hoping to avoid waking up her little birthday partner, while wondering how would she feel if she knew who was bringing her to her room, taking off her shoes and setting her in bed.

She wasn't sure if she wanted to know or not, but she felt she was going to discover it when she noticed her protégé's eyes blinking tiredly and staring at her. Kim got nervous, but even then, nothing could have prepared her for Agni's word.

"…mom?"

Bring a nuclear attack down to her house and Kim Possible might have reacted right on time and with appropriate response. But that one word? It left her paralyzed. The fact that Agni turned around to press herself against Kim's body didn't help much.

"…you came… but… ya missed the party…"

Making the biggest effort in the day just to keep herself from trembling, Kim slowly caressed the little girl's head. She probably wouldn't remember this tomorrow, anyway, but she wanted anything but to break the moment for her.

Times like this she reminded herself… she probably didn't gave Agni enough consideration. She tried to care as much as she could, and be there for anything she needed, but… Kim never knew what it's like to be away from your parents for as long as Agni was. She had her bad moments, but… she doubted she would like to experience the younger girl's life. She wondered if she would be as cheerful and optimistic as she was today is her background was more like Agni's, and also wished she could give Agni her own happy childhood. Every kid should have the right to be with their parents, she wanted to believe, but as positive as she was, she knew life wasn't always fair.

'_If only I could give you what you didn't have back then…'_ she thought as she caressed the little girl's hair, her thoughts turning into a prayer for a moment. _'…God, am I doing things right for her?'_

"the party… was really great…" Agni went on, speaking to her _'mom'_, "that goody-two-redhead… she can be cool sometimes…"

A nervous chuckle escaped the redhead, who suspected Agni would want to kill herself if she knew what was really going on. Another part of her, though, felt moved upon this revelation of her protégé's feelings.

She kissed her head, as a way to tell her she acknowledged her words. She didn't dare talk, though, fearing Agni might realize her voice wasn't Shego's.

"mommy… ? I uh… nothing…"

Curiosity got the best of Kim, who dared try and get an answer. "Mh?" was all she voiced.

"…next year I… can we have a party like this…? not this big, but…"

"Sure" Kim whispered to the girl's ear, trying to make her voice as generically unrecognizable as a whisper can possibly be, while she held her tight in her arms. To herself, Kim vowed that even if Shego didn't agree (not that she particularly feared that happening), she would make sure Agni always had a party waiting for her at her birthday.

"love you… mom…" the little brat – her little brat – said as she cuddled against the redhead's body. "could you… stay?"

Kim looked back at the door still open, the outside light being the only illumination in the bedroom, and realizing she was tired enough as well, took her decision. Kicking her shoes out, she adjusted herself over the bed and around her protégé. The open door was there to demonstrate nothing wrong was going on. It was just them sleeping together, with one of them not even under the covers for that matter.

Kim kissed Agni's check, surprised at how much she realized she cared for Shego's daughter, but not worrying much about it. A tiny part of her wondered, too, how much more could she grow to care for her?

Six to seven hours later, Agni would wake up first, finding herself spooned against none other than Kim Possible. But Kim was too tired like to have thought about that, and she just wanted to give Agni the warmth she thought was from her own mother right now.

Right now… she just wanted to be there for her…


End file.
